Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relates to a technique for displaying a print setting screen.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a function of allowing a user to set paper information in a printer to meet a demand for performing printing on a type of paper other than types of paper set in the printer at the time of shipment. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-92289 discusses a technique for acquiring user-defined paper formation from a printer and listing it.
As such, there has conventionally been a technique for acquiring information from a printer and displaying it.